Traditional Chinese food and snack such as meat stuffed buns, dumplings have generally been made manually, but recently bun making apparatus have been devised, for example, a U. S. Patent No. 4,636,158, "Apparatus for making buns". But this apparatus is rather complicated and its making speed is not so fast, as its making theory is based on a manual process.